1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to an organic light emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
During a manufacturing process of an organic light emitting display apparatus, a defect may be caused in a pixel circuit of a pixel (e.g., predetermined pixel). In this case, the pixel having the defect may emit light always regardless of a scan signal and a data signal or the pixel may be displayed black. A pixel as described above, which always emits light is perceived as a bright defect (or white point defect), and a pixel displayed black is perceived as a dark defect (or black point defect). Also, because of the complex circuitry in pixels of an organic light emitting display apparatus, it may be difficult to overcome a bright defect or a dark defect by repairing the pixel circuit of the pixel having the defect.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not constitute prior art.